Oivan Sweetsong
The Book of Memories, or''' Oivan Sweetsong '''in it's current form, is an ancient being that has existed as long as the Dreamlands themselves, and serves as one of the five pillars of its foundation. Originally an enchanted book within the Unwritten Library, it stole the shape and memories of a young incubus that was tempted and swallowed by the library's intrigue. Biography No one can be sure when the Dreamlands were born, as it is unlike any other dimension. Separated from time, logic, and even most magic, it has always operated by its own rules just out of reach of those who can comprehend it. It is unknown if it is created and influenced by dreamers, or if their minds are merely drawn there by some old and unknowable magic. The most concrete understanding of the Dreamlands is that they are held together by five arcane pillars that represent the Dreamland's purpose: Dream, Nightmare, Potential, Inspiration, and Memory. The Book of Memories deals in reflections of the past. All that has ever happened is written in its pages, and it is through the Book's magic that dreamers can be shaped by their experiences in the waking world. It can be used to sort through information, deciding what memories are valuable or should be forgotten. The Book of Memories is commonly believed to be the first of the pillars to manifest, for without the ability to retain information intelligent life is made impossible across all dimensions. Despite this, it is perhaps the least substantial of the Pillars, allowing the others to use its archives to influence dreamers directly. It prefers to remain isolated so as to sort through mountains of experiences in peace. The First Dreamwalker Oivan Sweetsong was born to a siren clan of succubi. Disinterested in the petty squabbles of the Underworld's hierarchy, Oivan kept primarily to himself and wished to find a place away from the 'noise.' He constantly visited the Unwritten Library in his dreams, but dismissed them as fantasies. As he grew older the delusions became increasingly frequent, Oivan would continuously shirk the pleasures of the waking world to spend more time in the library. The more distant he became from friends and family, the more real his dreams became, until he could almost feel the pages as he turned them. In one such dream, Oivan came across the Five Pillars, currently in the form of a bookshelf that he couldn't reach before waking. Oivan became consumed with curiosity, and from that obsession he came to believe the Dreamlands ''had ''to be real. He abandoned his home to find a way to go there, beginning a journey that would prove fatal. His dreams became longer and more real, until he'd spend days in a strange trance that none could rouse him from. Finally he found a book that detailed safe passage to the Dreamlands, and upon waking Oivan prepared for the expedition. It took weeks, but he finally managed to break through, never to return again. Oivan was immediately tempted to the heart of the Unwritten Library, but found himself unable to touch the pillars without experiencing searing pain. At first he was disappointed that all his efforts had been for nothing, but was lulled into security by the eerie silence of the library. The incubus slowly wasted away, too engrossed by the memories of a thousand dreamers to eat. His body fell into the Pit of Sleep, and the Book of Memory, impressed by his dedication, devoured what remained. The book was transformed into Oivan with all his memories, convinced that he had never died. The true Oivan lies withered and broken in the abyss, his face worn by the Book of Memories for the rest of eternity. Trivia * Though eternal, Oivan hasn't aged physically since the First Dreamwalker's death at 15. ** Due to this, Oivan was caught in an awkward stage of puberty. He is too tall for his stubby wings to carry, and his ears stick out a foot in each direction. * His hair has the approximate softness of eight hundred kittens, and the prettiness of seven moonlit lakes. Lannie has done the math. * Oivan is completely unaware that he is himself a pillar for the majority of his rule, indicating that he either was not sentient during his time as a book or merely replaced all knowledge of his past with Oivan's memories. * He is Amaranth's only friend, and vice-versa. * Though technically all the pillars are the same age, Oivan has taken a sentient shape for the longest, making him the most experienced monarch of the Dreamlands. * Not even Oivan knows the full extent of his transformative abilities, but he is able to make small changes to his current form. ** Oivan can increase his strength and balance by simply believing that his is naturally able. ** He also does not require glasses, but needs to concentrate to remember this and finds it not worth the bother. ** Eventually he will figure out how to properly age himself. Give him time. * Though he harbours disdain for the Underworld, he has a liking for traditional demon cuisine, particularly desserts. * He is technically the oldest of the 3rd generation characters, as he was born in the waking world countless millions of years ago. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:3rd generation Category:Male characters Category:Royal characters